Rappelle-moi de ne pas boire en public (trad française)
by Fafsernir
Summary: Ianto a la gueule de bois, dans un appartement qu'il ne reconnait pas, et il ne se rappelle même pas de ce qui s'est passé la veille et, oh, est-ce qu'il a vraiment embrassé Jack devant tout le monde!


_Vous me demandez la traduction, moi je la fais dans la journée ;P Bref, traduit pour **Harkness-Jones** , encore merci pour ton intérêt, ça fait plaisir! (Et merci pour ton commentaire la dernière fois) J'espère que ça vous plaira (n'oubliez pas que les review sont nos seuls retours et donnent vraiment envie de continuer ou non à écrire!)_

 _Je le redis mais c'est sincère et j'insiste : si une histoire en anglais semble vous intéresser mais que vous ne maîtrisez pas assez la langue pour être à l'aise et lire, je me ferais un plaisir de la traduire (Sérieusement, ça fait partie de mes études de traduire de l'anglais au français ou l'inverse, donc ça me fait travailler haha) N'hésitez pas, je le fais plutôt rapidement en général! :)_

 **Prompt Idea** _("I fell asleep on your couch after a party but you didn't complain and made breakfast for the both of us" AU)_ **"Je me suis endormi sur ton canapé après une soirée mais tu ne t'en es pas plaint et tu as fait le petit-déjeuner pour nous deux" AU**

* * *

Ianto bougea dans son sommeil et tenta de rester endormi mais se réveilla malgré lui. Il bailla avant même d'ouvrir les yeux et essuya les larmes de fatigue de son visage. Il se tourna de l'autre côté et grogna quand il sentit qu'il tombait doucement mais sûrement du canapé où il était allongé. Il n'essaya même pas de se redresser et se laissa plutôt glisser, plaçant seulement un bras sur le sol pour amortir sa chute. Il enfouit sa tête dans son bras quand il toucha enfin le sol, avec une jambe toujours sur le canapé. Pourquoi sa tête lui faisait-elle si mal ?

Il se rappelait le jour précédent, vaguement. L'équipe de Torchwood avait fait la rencontre d'un quelconque alien qui leur avait expliqué qu'il était le seul survivant de son espèce et que seule la Terre semblait être adaptée à ses besoins. Après un témoignage poignant, il avait déclaré que le seul moyen pour lui de survivre était de tuer la moitié de la population humaine. Ce qui avait précipité les choses en une course poursuite, des coups de feux et du corps à corps. Tout le monde s'était dirigé vers un bar après, secoué par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Et ils avaient juste tué le dernier survivant d'une espèce, ça ne faisait jamais de bien à personne.

Ianto se rappelait de beaucoup d'alcool. Il ne venait en général pas du tout ou ne buvait pas excessivement avec eux, mais cette fois il l'avait fait. Il savait que Gwen était rentrée auprès de Rhys à un moment donné. Il se rappelait d'une bouche contre la sienne et espéra qu'il n'avait pas embrassé Jack devant tout le monde. Ils étaient plutôt discrets depuis qu'ils avaient commencé ce qu'ils partageaient, quoi que ce soit, et Ianto ne voulait certainement pas que les autres le découvrent comme ça. Il ne voulait pas que les autres le découvrent tout court, en fait.

Il soupira quand il se rappela enfin qu'il avait embrassé Jack, certes, mais pas devant tout le monde au moins. Pas qu'embrasser Jack dans les toilettes d'un bar soit très réconfortant, mais c'était déjà ça. Il se rappelait aussi que, quand ils étaient revenus de... ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire (Ianto faillit vomir quand il réalisa qu'il avait eu une relation sexuelle dans des toilettes publiques, avec Jack), Owen était parti avec une quelconque fille, mais Tosh était encore là. Le reste de la soirée était un trou noir et il ne savait pas comment il était rentré chez lui. Jack l'avait probablement aidé. Mais Jack ne l'aurait pas laissé sur le canapé et certainement pas entièrement habillé. Et puis, il serait resté pour la nuit.

Avec ça en tête, Ianto se tourna doucement sur le dos, profitant de la jolie vue qu'il avait du plafond. Le plafond. Un plafond qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il s'assit brusquement, ce qu'il regretta instantanément, et se concentra durement pour ne pas vomir dans un appartement qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Oh tu es réveillé ! Je t'ai fait un petit-déj', et amené de l'eau et des dolipranes.

\- Uugh... Merci, réussit à articuler Ianto quand il comprit que la femme qui avait parlé était Tosh.

Il était rassuré de ne pas être chez un inconnu au moins.

\- Je suppose que tu ne te rappelles pas de grand chose ?

\- Mmh... Comment est-ce que j'ai fini ici ? Demanda-t-il avant d'avaler de l'eau et un médicament.

\- Oh... _Ça._ Jack a pensé que ce serait drôle de continuer à boire alors on est revenu chez moi. Tu t'es endormi après un moment sur le canapé. Enfin, sur Jack. Mais il est rentré et je ne pouvais pas me pousser à te réveiller, dit-elle en tapotant son épaule affectueusement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu était ce genre de personne, une fois bourré.

Elle prit le verre d'eau de ses mains pour le poser sur la table basse devant le canapé et fourra une assiette dans ses mains.

\- Quel genre... ?

\- Oh, tu sais, rit-elle alors que Ianto se sentait soudainement très mal.

\- Non je ne sais pas. S'il te plaît ne me dis pas que j'ai...

\- Tu as embrassé Jack. Beaucoup.

\- Merde... Je suis désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas ! Vous êtes plutôt sexy, je ne m'en plains pas. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Owen n'a rien vu. Je me doutais que vous partagiez quelque chose, ça n'a fait que le confirmé.

\- Tosh je suis désolé, je ne voulais... Comment ça tu t'en doutais ?

\- Bah... Tu semblais un peu plus... tu sais ? Tu semblais bien dans ta vie, mieux qu'avant. Owen a blagué plusieurs fois en disant que tu semblais ''bien baisé'' pour reprendre ses propres mots. Je suppose qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité sans même penser que c'était réel. Alors, comment c'est ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu sais, se taper Jack !

\- Tosh, je ne vais pas commérer avec toi.

C'est ce qu'il dit. Après un bon petit-déjeuner et des yeux de chiens battus de Tosh (le mal de tête aidait aussi un peu peut-être), il en parla, réalisant que ça le rassurait de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un.


End file.
